Technologies
Technologies are gained by spending Research Points, which are earned by the different Laboratories in the game. These Laboratories include the plainly named Laboratory, Oceanographic Centers, Fluidodynamic Centers and Cryogenic Laboratories. The more laboratories you have, the more quickly you'll accumulate points. Remember to try and spread your research out amongst the planets, rather than focusing on just one. Since building costs on a given planet go up with each new building made, this net of labs makes for much more efficient use of your resources. Note that not all research labs produce the same number of research points (RP) on every planet. Laboratories, Halean Labs, and Bio Labs produce the same regardless of where they're built; Cryogenic Labs produce different amounts on different planets. (It's unclear whether Vulcan Observatories produce differently in different places until there is another lava planet to compare Lone Nassaus with.) The laboratories can be found under the "dna" icon on your bottom toolbar, and Research Points can be spent under the atom icon on top of your game screen. Each technology has multiple levels to it, with each one costing more Research Points than the last. You may need to achieve certain levels of research to be able to begin production on some items (Armor, Nanotubes, etc.), or to build certain facilities (Cryogenic Lab, etc.). Each subsequent technology has a cost multiplier associated with it depending on the technology. Technologies can also be gained by spending Technology Points, which are earned only upon the activation of a Wahrian Time Machine. Geology Provides boosts to various Extraction buildings. Mining Plant production +25% (Iron) Graphite Extractor production +12% (Graphite) Metal Collector and Sand Quarry production +12% (Titanium, Uranium, Sand) Oil buildings production +8% (oil) Underwater Metal and Sand mine production +12% (Iron, Titanium, Uranium, Sand, Graphite) Material Science Provides boosts to Steel, Plastic, and Nanotube production. Must reach level 15 to unlock Nanotubes. Foundry production +50% (Steel) Plastic,Bioplastic Synthesizer, and Polymerizer production +25% (Plastic) Nanotubes Factory production +12% (Nanotubes) Chemical Engineering Provides boosts to Methane processing and harvesting, and Oil Refinery production. Methane Processor fuel production +25% (Fuel) Methane Harvester production +20% (Methane) Oil Refinery production +12% (Fuel) Interstellar Travel Each increase lets you see planets another hop away. Cryogenics Boosts Ice Drill extraction, Coolant production, and Cryogenic Lab output. Level 12 required to unlock Cryogenic Lab. Level 10 unlock Coolant Factory (Coolant) Level 12 unlock Cryogenic Laboratory (Research) Ice Drill production +25% (Ice) Coolant Factory production +12% (Coolant) Cryogenic Laboratory production +12% (Research) Military Technology Boosts Ammunition Factory and Uranium Shell production. Level 12 required to unlock Armor factory; level 16 required to unlock Engine Factory. Level ??? unlock Ammunition Factory construction (Ammunition) Level 8 unlock Uranium Shell Assembler construction (U-Ammunition) Level 12 unlock Armor Factory construction Level 16 unlock Engine Factory construction Ammunition Factory production +12% (Ammunition) Uranium Shell Assembler production +12% (U-Ammunition) Scientific Research Each upgrade boosts all labs output (increased research point production). All research points production +10% Electronics Boosts Circuit and Batteries productions. Level 8 unlock Batteries Electronic Factory production +30% (Circuit) Batteries Factory production +12% (Batteries) Nuclear Physics Allows various new power sources to be unlocked; reduces Hydrogen consumption in Fusion Reactors. Level 3 unlock ??? Level 5 unlock Fusion Reactor (Energy) Fusion Reactor's Hydrogen consumption -5% Environmental Science Unlock at Tataridu Food related buildings' production +25% Bioengineering Center Production +12% This does not appear even though I colonized Tataridu. Note: The Research screen is larger than the game screen, and Environmental Sciences appears below Hydrology. It will not be visible unless you scroll down (although the connecting arrow is visible). Halean Technology Unlock at Posirion Level 1 unlock Technetium Fissor, Halean Laboratory, and Halean A.I. Center Construction (Technetium, Research point, Robot) Technetium Fissor, Halean Laboratory, and Halean A.I. Center production +12% (Technetium, Research point, Robot) Artificial Intelligence Unlock at Zelera Level 1 unlock Robot factory construction (Robot) Robot factory construction +12% (Robot) Vulcanology Unlock at Lone Nassaus Level 1 unlock Vulcan Observatory and Carbon-Sulfur Mine construction (Research point, Graphite, and Sulfur) Level 1 unlock Lava Mine (Titanium) Vulcan Observatory and Carbon-Sulfur Mine production +12% (Research point, Graphite, and Sulfur) Lava Mine production +12% (Titanium) Hydrology Oceanographic Center, Water Pump, Pumping Platform, Algae Oil Farm, and Electrolyzer production +12% (Research point, water, Oil, Hydrogen) Nanotubes Dome production +8% (Nanotubes) Electrolyzer consumption +12% (consume water) Table view Note about Unlock by and Unlock column, that there might also be other requirement. Boosts column is not updated yet. Category:Technologies